


"Your hair's all messed up. Let me fix it."

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	"Your hair's all messed up. Let me fix it."

Alec was nervously playing with his tie in the front of the bathroom mirror. His mother was due for dinner in 20mins and Magnus wasn’t home yet. 

“ _Magnus please tell me that you are on your way,” Alec said as he paced around the loft fluffing pillows and placing books back in the bookcase._

_“I'm coming home now! I’m just stuck in traffic.” Magnus said loudly from the other end of the phone.  
_

_“Traffic? Magnus just portal” Alec said opening and closing the fridge as if the contents was going to change every time.  
_

_“I can’t,” Magnus said softly. Alec paused is pacing.  
_

_“Why not? What happened?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. Magnus sighed on the other end of the phone._

_“My last appointed was a bit more involved then I thought it would be,” Magnus said softly again. Alec sighed, biting his lip.  
_

_“Are you okay?” He asked, sitting down on the lounge.  
_

_“I'm fine darling, I just don't have enough for a portal and dealing with your mother.”  
_

_Alec laughed and Magnus promised that he would be home in 10mins._

That's was 30mins ago and now he had stopped answering his phone, running his hand through he hair again Alec started pacing by the door, worry starting to fill his stomach. But then the door opened and Magnus stumbled in, tripping over his feet. 

“Magnus!” Alec yelled rushing forward to catch his boyfriend. 

“Darling, I’m fine. I just need a shower and drink. Go and read a book, I’ll be right out” and with that Magnus stumbled to the bedroom closing the door. 

Alec sighed but did as Magnus said and pulled the book he had put back not long before back off the shelf and started wee he had left off. Before long Magnus came back out of the bedroom bringing with him a faint smell of sandalwood and fixing the collar of a new shirt. He smiled at Alec and sat down beside him. 

"Your hair's all messed up, were you running your hand through it again? If you go balm we will have to talk about our relationship. Here, let me fix it." he said reaching over to flatten the parts that were sticking up. Alec lent his head into Magnus’s hand, humming when his fingers pressed into his scalp. Magnus turned his head towards his and pressed a light kiss to his lips as the doorbell rang. 

“Well, here we go. How do I look?” He asked standing up from the lounge. Alec smiled at him. 

“Perfect as always Mr Bane.” 

“Thank you Mr Lightwood” 


End file.
